The Murder Game
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: AU "8TH year" An evil, sinister mind invokes the age old magic of a wizard's oath and forces the summer occupants of Hogwarts to participate in the "Murder Game". Only this time, it isn't exactly just a game... Full Summary and Warnings inside


**The Murder Game**

**Summary: Harry and his year mates return for a summer to finally complete their magical studies, a few months after the defeat of Voldemort. On the eve of the "Welcoming Feast" for the attending 8****th**** years, they soon realize that even though the head had been cut off, the tail can still retaliate. The summer occupants are then bound and forced by their magic to compete in the "Murder Game", only, this time, it isn't so much of a game. Trust becomes fleeting, alliances are shattered, friendships are tested and new liaisons are formed as everyone tries to stay alive and catch the ever elusive "killer" under the watchful eyes of the sinister "mastermind". **

**Rating: M**

**Warning: AU. A little tiny bit of OOCness. Violence, the occasional gore, future chapters will contain character death (I mean, duh!), with a bit of malexmale when the urge arises (pun intended). If any of these disturbs you, puh-lease, do us all a favor and hit the back button. Flames will be used to fire up the Great Hall.**

**Disclaimer:**

**From his messy , mop top hair**

**To his bright emerald eyes**

**To his complexion ever fair**

**To his famed meteoric rise**

**I claim no credit**

**To our dear boy wonder**

**Who we all do know **

**As Harry Potter**

**No money is earned**

**In the course of this fiction**

**Nor fame is garnered**

**And I say this with conviction**

**In this world created**

**By J.K. Rowling**

**I am but a twisted,**

**Meandering being**

**I intend no infringement**

**On any copyright**

**Only that this form of entertainment**

**Makes a dull day bright**

**So sit back, relax,**

**And enjoy the show**

**Then tell me your thoughts in a review**

**Because I'm dying to know**

**A/N: AS you can see, this is yet again something very different (coming from my repertoire). I find it interesting that every day, new ideas seem to sprout from playing endless games of Clue with one's best friend (Aww, shucks, Darwin, I have come the closest to saying that this story was inspired by you!) Any way, I do hope that my old and new readers alike will enjoy this ehem! Peace ehem! Offering… (I truly feel bad that I am unable to update my other ongoing stories due to lack of inspiration). This story will have a different feel. You'll know what I mean after this introductory chapter. Let's begin.**

**0101010**

**The Murder Game**

The Mechanics/ Objectives:

I have no heart nor desire to bore you with trying to explain the game within the story so, in this AU, this obviously muggle game is well known in the wizarding realm… don't argue. But for those of you who don't know how it goes or wants a clarification, I would not have you going : "Huh? WTF?" Here you go.

The Murder Game is generally party games wherein one of the partygoers is secretly, and unknowingly, playing a murderer, and the other attendees must determine who among them is the criminal. This may involve the actual 'murders' of guests throughout the game, or may open with a 'death' and have the rest of the time devoted to investigation. (source Wikipedia)

Now for my own version, I employ the right to creative freedom and tweak it up a bit. You'll see once you read on.

The Characters:

Each party guest shall assume a role secretly. This is usually determined by the mastermind or the host. More often than not, it is decided upon by drawing lots. In my version, the master mind shall dictate the roles. Let us meet the players:

The Mastermind –a.k.a "Eye-In-The Sky"

Cannot be killed; a detached observer. The only player in the game who knows everything. He is responsible for facilitating the Murder Game

The Detective – lead protagonist; as the name suggests, he is tasked to find out who the killer is

He cannot be killed (technically); if the killer attempts to off him, the killer automatically dies

No other character can pretend to be the detective

The Sidekick – a.k.a. the detective's assistant; he can be killed

He has powers/ duties similar to that of the detective except for the fact that he can die in the hands of the killer.

The Officer/s –as in the "police"; tasked to apprehend the killer after an accusation is made

Can be killed; they can die in the hands of the killer if an accusation has not yet been made by the detective

The Judge – once the killer is apprehended, he goes to the judge for trial

This guy's role is to tally the number of kills made and dole out "punishment"; he can die and in the event he does, the mastermind takes over his role

The Witness/es – the witness is to aid the detective in apprehending the killer

They can give him names, clues or outright accuse a suspect

They can also turn "traitor" and provide false information

Can be killed

The Victim/s – the sacrificial lambs

Can be killed; the plain, unsuspecting citizens whose job is only to either die or stay alive

The Killer – the only one who can actually "kill"

He is tasked to eliminate all players until only he and the detective remain

Can only be killed by the detective

But then again, the beauty of this game is no one exactly knows who is who and which is which (with the sole exception of the Mastermind of course).

Procedures:

1. Killing – a kill is made with a wink of the left eye. In my AU, the Killing Curse will suffice. Only a killer can do this and he cannot refuse a kill once he is challenged.

2. Challenging – if you encounter a fellow player, you can do two things: avoid them or challenge them. A challenge is done by staring into somebody's eyes without blinking. In my AU, this is done by drawing wands. A killer responds by casting the killing curse. Other characters may initiate a duel to test loyalties and allegiances or simply, walk away. One thing though, if you encounter a killer and unknowingly challenge him, you will almost ALWAYS end up dead, unless you can defend yourself. So, be careful as to who you challenge.

3. Interrogation / Accusation – can only be done by a detective –initiated by winking the right then the left eye in rapid succession. In this AU, this is done verbally, as a real detective would. An interrogation is safe but a false accusation made by the detective or his aide can result in petrification (as in pertificus totalus) until the real killer is caught. This is dangerous as petrified players cannot be revived and therefore a vulnerable to the killer.

4. Dying – if a mortal player was hit by a killer, he/she immediately is out of the game and will be required to sit it out and would be forbidden to talk. In this AU, anyone who is killed, well, dies. Only the killer can do this, but then again, this is AU so technically, it's fair game. On the other hand though, if a killer tries to kill the detective, the curse will bounce back on him.

These are the basics, any additional clarifications and terminologies will be explained as we go along.

**010101010**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**010101010**

The third week of June brought about a change in the air at Hogwarts Castle. A few months ago, the ancient structure had been a bastion of resistance, a stronghold of the light, a home for the fighters for the side of the good. Tension had been thick and constant those past few months as those who had wished for peace prepared for the final battle against He-Who-Is-Most-Evil.

As history would have it though, the light defeated the dark and the good emerged victorious. The one who was called Voldemort is now gone.

The romantics and the purists would agree and assert that the Dark Lord died in the hands of his young nemesis, one Harry James Potter. But in reality, he was brought down by the combined efforts of dedicated witches and wizards; Harry Potter just delivered the goods, so to speak, and this is how he sees it himself.

With the weight of the prophecy off of his teenaged shoulders, and the restorations of the Wizarding world under Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and Deputy Minister Arthur Weasley underway, Harry can once again breathe – and claim the normal life he so coveted. Well, as normal as the life of the vanquisher of Voldemort could be.

Said desire for a normal life, brought Harry, together with a handful of his year mates, back at Hogwarts for a summer program to complete their magical education and sit their NEWTS before the regular term starts next fall. They will be learning under an abridged curriculum for 9 weeks and sitting their NEWTS on the last week of August. All in all, 20 "8th year" students opted to participate: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Lavender from Gryffindor; Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott from Slytherin; Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, and Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff; and Terry Boot, Tracey Davies and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. Others have opted to study and sit for their NEWTS privately.

Now, the said students are filed in the Great Hall for the modestly-sized Welcoming Feast. With so little of them who were attending that summer, the customary House tables were forgone in favor of one long table in the middle of the hall that sat thirteen on each side, one at the head and one at the foot of the table –it seemed that the summer staff would sit among the students too.

Harry Potter chatted amicably with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione as they took their seats.

"Oh, Harry, this is going to be so much fun!" exclaimed the bushy-haired witch. "We'll be spending longer hours in classes and learning under a new curriculum! I wonder –"

Ron snorted.

"Only you Mione, can get excited over school in the summer hols, seriously."

Hermione glared at him disapprovingly.

"Oh, honestly, Ronald! "

Harry laughed as his two friends continued to bicker about school and summer; Ron and Hermione were either a match made in heaven, or the world has completely gone mad.

"You would think that's funny, won't you, Potter?" a curt voice interrupted the young savior's musings.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded towards the Slytherin ice prince, death eater turned spy for the light. There were a lot of things that a war could change, but apparently, Malfoy's animosity towards him was not one of those. Honestly, Harry could say that he did not care at all. He shifted his gaze away from the blonde as the side door to the Great hall opened, ushering the summer teaching staff: Professor McGonagall who would be teaching Transfiguration only for the summer program along with her headmistress duties; Professor Flitwick, Charms Professor and Deputy Headmaster, Professor Sprout, Herbology; Professor Telawney, Divination; Professor Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures; Professor Slughorn who will continue to handle Potions and last but not the least, Professor Snape who will conduct DADA classes.

Harry caught Professor Snape's eye as he entered the great Hall. His mind immediately flashed back to their unguarded moments in the Shrieking Shack; those memories – Harry felt more respect for the man now more than ever. He was glad that he had managed to help his Professor to the Hospital Wing just in the nick of time. He gave the stoic professor a cheery wave, only to be reciprocated by a scowl.

Oh well, some things really never change.

The professors took their seats among the students with McGonagall and Flitwick taking both ends of the table. Professor Slughorn sat right next to Malfoy. Professor Sprout took her place next to Susan, by Professor McGonagall's right side. Hagrid sat on Professor McGonagall's left, beside Ron. Professor Trelawney took up the space beside Lavender. Professor Snape was about to take the place beside Professor Flitwock, but Argus Filch the caretaker, came in all of a sudden and beat him to it. With a sigh, he moved towards the only vacant seat left… beside Harry Potter.

"Evening, Professor," harry acknowledged his Professor politely as Snape sat down with a flourish, his black robes billowing down the back.

"Do shut up, Potter."

From a distance, a pair of eyes were watching, a manical grin gracing its lips. Everyone was in their places.

Time to play.

**010101010**

**A/N: There we go, The next chapters will be longer. I just had to get the introduction out of the way. So, what do you think? 10 reviews before I update? Please? Thanks –Eastwoodgirl.**


End file.
